1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a mount structure designed to hold connectors, and an electronic apparatus that has the mount structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mount structures are known, each of which has a substrate holding an IC-card connector. Among these is a mount structure that uses a flexible cable. This mount structure comprises a rigid substrate, an IC-card connector, a holding unit, and a flexible cable. The IC-card connectors are secured to the rigid substrate. The holding unit holds the rigid substrate and the IC-card connector. The flexible cable electrically connects the connector to the rigid substrate. The cable extends in parallel with the rigid substrate, from one end that is connected to the IC-card connector. The cable is bent in the form of letter “U” and is connected at the other end to the rigid substrate. Thus, the cable and the connector are arranged on the same side of the rigid substrate.
In this mount structure, a flexible cable is used in addition to the holding unit. The flexible cable prevents cracks from developing in the electrical junction between the connector and the rigid substrate when another connector is inserted into or pulled out of the connector. (See, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-17479.)
Suppose that the cable, i.e., a component connecting the connector and the rigid substrate, is left exposed as in the conventional mount structure described above. Then, the worker who is assembling an apparatus using the mount structure may, by mistake, pull the cable and disconnect it from the connector or the substrate, or both. If this happens, the wires may be cut in the cable. Since the cable protrudes from the rigid substrate, the mount structure may occupy a relatively large space in the housing of the apparatus being assembled.